


Love You Long Time

by CloudFire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudFire/pseuds/CloudFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had told Liam that it was a bad idea; "Who studies oceans anymore, anyway?" But Liam had always been the type who did as he said. So he left for the Gulf of Mexico, and yeah, he wrote. But Louis was suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Long Time

Louis had told Liam that it was a bad idea; "Who studies oceans anymore, anyway?" But Liam had always been the type who did as he said. So he left for the Gulf of Mexico, and yeah, he wrote. But Louis was suffering.

"Stupid. It's all so stupid." Louis was talking to Niall, who was faking interest very professionally. He nodded before saying, "It is, isn't it?"

Louis could tell Niall wasn't listening and threw a sofa pillow at him. "Fine. I'll just have to talk to Zayn, prick." But Louis knew what he was actually going to do.

Walking into the kitchen, Louis made sure no one could see him. When he was satisfied with that, he opened the fridge and pulled out his special box. "Shit." He said when he realized Niall was in the sitting room. "Mad dash it is, then." And after opening the kitchen door slowly, he did just that.

When he felt safe in his room, Louis opened the box. Smiling to himself slightly, he pulled out the item on top: a DVD case.

"Toy Story." He whispered before taking the next thing. It was a black shirt, and from the way it was folded, it looked plain. But Louis unfolded it and revealed the very faded Batman logo on the front. Louis sighed.

The next thing in the box made Louis' heart hurt."Oh, his joggers." He laid them down flat beside the shirt. Then he pulled out another shirt. It was green and on the front had a turtle. Louis felt shaky. "Your pets!"

The last few things in the box weren't so bad. There was a gameboy and all of the Pokèmon games in, like, EVER, and some purple odds and ends. And then, there was the spoon. Louis just stared at it.

Feeling unable to touch the spoon, Louis carefully began placing all of his special things back into the box. He picked it up and then he noticed the writing on the bottom. "Louis' Pining box." it said. "Zayn." He felt the fury building up. Walking out of the room, still clutching the box, Louis hunted around for Zayn. "Harry, where the fuck is Zayn?" Harry was playing FIFA. Pausing the game, he sighed. 

"He's outside. He's on his third fag today." Louis didn't even thank Harry before shooting out of the room in a surge of rage. Finding the door to the balcony, Louis just stared at Zayn. He took a few silent steps forward before clearing out his throat to get Zayn's attention.

Zayn smiled to see Louis. "Hey Lou, how've you b-" and then he saw the box.

"Zayn," Louis began, sounding so falsely calm Zayn was judging how the fall would be if he jumped. "Why have you written these words on my box?" Zayn didn't relax, not even a little. "Pining? Is that it?" he asked, earning a small, angry nod from Louis. "Because you.. are?"

Louis held back no more. "No I'm not!" He yelled. "Don't call it pining! It's just a person being around things that they know someone important to them likes! I'm. Not. Pining." He finishes flatly before huffing off into the kitchen to rehide his box.

~~~  
It was Louis' turn to pick the restaurant. "I wanna eat at the Waffle House." He said. Harry looked at him with a "Louis-you're-crazy-it's-nine-o-clock" look, but Louis pointedly looked away. "Lou." Zayn and the lord only knew of Louis and his worsening conditon. "It's my choice!" He huffed before stalking off to the car.

The boys all looked at each other, but said no words. They followed Louis into the car, and he reluctantly budged up. When they arrived, he tried to act cheerful. His heart felt a bit sick, but it was just the smell of the place; pancake batter, chocolate, grease, and _syrup_.

He smiled at the waitress, he laughed at the bad jokes, and he even tried to nick some of Niall's food. But he was still not right, and they all could see it.

When they got home, Louis immediately ran into the kitchen. He said it was to put his (non-exsistant) leftovers away. But he instead slept with that box under _his_ pillow, Liam's. No one said a thing of it.  
~~~  
Louis walked along a corridor, feeling a slight breeze. "Reminds me of high school when I met Li." He said to himself. He continued down the passage until he came to a door. A piece of paper was tacked onto it. "Liam- a room full of." It read. Louis eyed it for a moment before pushing the door open slowly. The smell of the room was heavenly: like a puppy's fur after it had been washed and then sprayed by a flower. Or a piece of aged chocolate. Or _Liam_. Louis felt faint. He walked into the room, and saw a TV playing Toy Story 2. "Aww." he said. Then he saw some chocolate and a spoon and there was even a dog in the room, a puppy. Louis saw that it was dark outside through the window. As he approached it, he gasped. There was the bat signal in the sky. "No, no." He said before waking up. He cried himself back to sleep that night. And it wasn't quiet. It wasn't polite crying, like at a funeral, or a sad movie. It was ugly crying, childlike crying. The crying children do when they scrape a knee. Or find out their parents are getting divorced.

That morning, the boys called Liam.  
~~~  
There was a soft knocking on the door a few weeks later. Niall, who was sleeping on the couch, fell off in panic. "Ugh, coming." He said to the door. When he opened it, he was so happy to see Liam he was spitting. "Li! Oh yes, you're finally here, we thought you'd never make it, we really did, and Louis, he's been trying, really he has, but it's not working and he's getting worse and worse and oh! Liam." Niall hugs Liam halfway before dragging him and all of his stuff into the door. "LOU!" They hear a shuffling as Louis makes his way to the front of the house. "H- Liam!" He says, bowling the tall man over and onto the floor by the sheer force of his indescribable joy. "Li!" He said again when they'd caught their breath. "Louis, I missed you." Liam said. He tried hard not to let Louis go, and Louis didn't want to move. So it worked. Harry and Zayn woke up and dragged themselves out into the main of the house to briefly reunite with Liam and smile at how he and Louis looked together. "So.. Perfect." Zayn said to Harry as the other two began to touch each other's faces. Louis stopped to talk to him. "Liam. Before I can truly, _truly_ begin to feel joy about your return," he begins, "I need to know one thing." Liam nods. "Yeah?" Louis looks into his eyes. "Promise on your Batman T-Shirt , and your dead turtles, and your pokemon games, and your ridiculous fear of spoons, that you won't ever leave again." And it might have been a little humorous, but Louis was so serious. Liam laughs anyway. "Promise." And Louis believes him (for now).

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I was thinking. It's fluffy and shitty to me but, it's my first post on here, hope it didn't suck too badly. I really hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
